


The Only Woman That Mattered, Peggy Carter

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Afghanistan, Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, Christmas Tree, Christmas fic, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy Ending, I don't know what I have done, Iraq, Love, M/M, Mornings, Phil Coulson as Director, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Sadness, Soldier Bucky, Waking Up, War, don't know what tags I have to add, drunk, future SHIELD, future crossover with Agents of SHIELD, implied-Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter, later on I will be adding things from Agents of SHIELD, lonely, morning runs, not supposed to end like the writer thought, rebuilding SHIELD, relationship, sad fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***this is an AU Bucky/Steve Rogers fic***</p>
<p>Steve again dreams about Peggy when he goes to sleep after a Christmas dinner with Bucky and Natasha. The next morning he wakes up, remembering everything that happened the day before and he remembered his dream. He missed Peggy. </p>
<p>Steve got awoken by Bucky, a soldier who had served in Afghanistan for two years and had returned home, an accidental meeting brought both men together and started to like each other, soon they had both confessed their love to each other. </p>
<p>Before Steve even knew it Bucky had moved into his flat with him.</p>
<p>now they live their lives waiting for SHIELD to offer them a job again. As it is in his rebuilding stages. </p>
<p>How will this story end?</p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first christmas fic! let me explain this a bit, we got an assignment to write a Christmas story and well I did not end up like I thought it would. but still I am happy with it :D So now get all cozy under a blanket in front of the fire place with a mug of hot chocolate! Hope you enjoy this! :)

It's christmas time, everyone should be together and have fun with their family. But Steve is outside, walking-.. Wandering around in the cold December night air. All alone. He trudges through the heavy white snow towards his apartment. Coming across several houses, inside;behind the glass, he sees multiple people sitting at a table, laughing and giving each other presents. He didn't need the joy not after-...... not after-.... Not-....

Steve arrived soon in his apartment, it were all dark and cold. He had been living here for the past couple of months. No lights were on, He had no need to. The light in his life were taken away. He sighs sadly and walked through the corridor; dropped his keys off onto a table and went to the couch in the living room.

All alone sitting in the living room, looking around in the dark. Did not make him feel better, it made him feel scared and alone and claustrophobic. Flashes of his past played inside his head, his dark past. The kind you know you don't want to talk about but it keeps haunting, every night, every day, in every dream. You know it's there.

This time he saw her again; A beautiful young woman in uniform with brown hair and brown eyes, she stood right in the corner beside the christmas tree. He smiles. Oh he missed her, missed her so much. He still owed her a dance. Laughing softly at the good memory he looked up again. For a long time they stared into each others eyes.

"Steve" she whispers, "it's been a long time. Put on some lights, so I can see you better"

Steve shakes his head, tears coming up in his eyes. "The light has been taken away, why should I?" He shrugs

"Because you owe me a dance, young man" she smiles

Steve again shakes his head, his hand come to his face, wiping away the tears that had been spilling over. He didn't believe it, this were all a ghost he was talking to. A ghost of a woman he loved and cared about. It were nothing.

She crouches down, tapped a button. The Christmas tree enlightened. Bright colours of yellow, white, green, blue and red illuminated the living room. He smiles, seeing she were really standing there. "Oh, Peggy. I have missed you so much" She went over to the couch, elegant and still smiling. "I have missed you too, Steve."

She sits down on his lap and smiles. Steve wrapped his arms around her and lay his head on her chest. Listening to the soft thumping of her heart. He feels happy again being with the woman who mattered most. The only one who mattered to him has come back, finally come back to his life. The only woman named Peggy Carter.

~*~*~*~*~

"Steve! Steve! Hey Bud, wake up! Steve! Steve!" James shouts, shaking the man underneath him. "Steve! Come on, wake up!"


	2. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wakes Steve up from his dream, telling him it's christmas morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I decided this fic was not done yet, so started writing the second chapter. I also don't know when I'm going the third chapter and so on. I don't want to ruin it when I'm not in a writers mood. they come, I have to say, sporadic so yeah. 
> 
> hope you like it!

_"Steve! Steve! Hey bud, wake up! Steve! Steve!" James shouts, shaking the man underneath_  
him. "Steve! Come on, wake up!"

Steve groans, "James, please let me sleep" he pulls his pillow over his head, just wanting a bit more sleep. 

"Steve, come on! Wake up, buddy! It's Christmas!" 

Steve pulled the pillow from his head and came to his senses. Yes, now he remembered. Last night were Christmas eve. it were an amazing evening. Both had fun, Natasha visited for a short time, she had dinner with the boys. The wine was terrible, but still they enjoyed them selves. Steve remembered everything, since he couldn't get drunk. He had to send Natasha back to her flat when Buck was so drunk he couldn't even walk or talk straight. so the captain decided to call it a night.

Steve also remembered his dream, him being alone with Christmas, remembered sitting in the living room with only the Christmas tree there to enlighten his living room. He remembered Peggy standing next to the Christmas tree, thinking she was a hallucination of some sort. He missed her so and it broke his heart. It made him feel good she was still alive just before SHIELD fell. Fortunately he is happy he got James now. He felt like family. He were family. 

"Steve?" Bucky interrupted 

Steve looks up, "oh, sorry" leaving the train of thoughts behind "just a dream I remembered, nothing to worry about" he smiles

Bucky nods, "If you say so"  
The metaled armed man leans in and kisses Steve softly on his lips, he pulled away and got off the bed "I'm making breakfast before we are going to open the presents Santa has brought us" he grins, skittering off.

Steve laughs softly and lets himself fall back onto the bed. Not believing this.

*starts flashback tape* He were happy he met him a few years ago while he did his morning run; it were an beautiful Spring morning, the sun shining bright at the horizon. Steve stopped by a park bench to rest a bit and drink some water. While he sat there, this guy passed by, presumably doing his own workout routine. Steve watched him silently as he went. Watching his posture and looks.

Brown haired locks were tied up in a small, messy bun at the back of his head, some locks had fallen out and wallowed with the wind, baby hairs stuck to his sweat face. It was kinda cute. He wore a plain black t-shirt and a cut off at knee height worn out silver/grey PME legend. On his feet he whore Blue pumas with metallic stripes at the sides. As last Steve noticed the metal bionic arm. He wanted to notice it as last because he found it weird to even look at it, without being remembered of his own tragedies in the war. His posture said he had been a soldier, maybe in Afghanistan or Iraq. That is what Steve did not know. HE looked muscular, he had toned biceps. Surely he had to because at Steve's own experience you had to be muscular and strong to fit for an army job.

It were a shame Steve hadn't seen his face. He had this whole picture now but face still blank. If he did his morning here every day maybe he would see him more often. He took another sip from his water and went on with his workout. 

The morning after Steve had first seen him, he noticed his face. The skin of his face were a bit tanned, possibly from the sun. He had a stubble running over his cheeks, chin, jawline and down his throat. Meaning he hadn't shaved it in maybe three-four days. But that didn't matter it made him look incredibly sexy. His lips were rosy and plump, his under lip shaped into a crescent as his upper lip were drawn straight and his thick brown brows knitted together in concentration. 

It wasn't from running, Steve could see that. His round, hooded, almond shaped eyes were distant. Like as he is having his morning run his mind returned to the battlefield. Steve completely understood what it is. He often lays awake too, at nights when he gets these nightmares of the war, him freeing his mates from the claws of Hydra in Germany or when he has to put the plane into the water. That are almost always the worst.

It went like this almost every morning. Steve did his morning run, paused for fifteen minutes straight and observed the man. He often thought what he must have gone through all those years in Afghanistan or Iraq, he must be happy now that he returned home safe, but couldn't give up his workout routine. Till the one morning the stranger stopped at the bench Steve sat on every morning with his breaks and asked if he could sit with him. Steve obliged and scooted over a bit. He sat down and there they sat in silence for a good few minutes. processing thoughts about each other only.

"You do come here a lot to do your morning runs? You sit on this very particular bench every morning having a break before you move further. In that break you wait for me to pass while you quietly observe me before you continue. It's quite obvious and noticeable" he chuckles. "I'm James Buchanan Barnes, but most call me Bucky" he introduced himself, putting his hand out for Steve to shake.

Steve nods, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks. Was it that obvious? It didn't seem to him, _he _quite enjoyed it, but to this stranger this stranger it did, it had became a routine sitting here and watching him. But now all things had changed, this stranger, oh wait? This stranger has a name, "Bucky", he must have introduced himself then. He had to introduce himself too quickly now, because else it would look ridiculously stupid.__

__Steve snaps out of his thoughts and looks up at him, takes his hand to shake it. "Steve Rogers, nice meeting you Bucky" he smiles, small but so brave._ _

__Bucky looks at him, observing him now. Steve looks at him too, observing him for the umpteenth time. He could do it all day long. Both man knit their eyebrows as of an unspoken love reels between the two. Steve blinks a few times and looks down at the man his lips, as if asking silent permission, and leans in, lips-_ _

__*abruptly pauses tape* WHAT NO! THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN. FUCK NO! GOD NO. CAN WE CARRY ON WITH THE RIGHT STORY NOW?!_ _

__*continues tape* Bucky smiles and nods at him, he turns to look in front, to the lake. Slowly drifting off to his thoughts. And once again silence falls upon them. Not an awkward one just a normal, comfy silence._ _

__Steve stood up "Bucky? You want to finish this run with me?" Steve sounded like he asked James to a dance, as he stood in front of him._ _

__Bucky looks up and smiles, nodding in agreement. He stood up and ran with him_ _

__It were nice to remember such a beautiful moment. Steve cherished it in his memories as one of the best moments that could have happened to him  
*end of flashback tape*_ _

__Steve giggles and rolls onto his stomach, this bed was too comfy to leave. so he decided to lay in for a bit._ _

__~to be continued.~_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment below if you have any thoughts on it *gives you cookie*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! I really would be delighted if you could write your thoughts in the box below, makes me and you very happy! *runs away scared and ashamed*


End file.
